dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hajime Tsukino
Hajime Tsukino(月野兆; Tsukino Hajime), is the father of the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino and the current patriarch of the Tsukino family and supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, being Ichijou's personal Nemesis. A business who's always busy, he earned the hate of all of his children after cheating on his first wife, divorcing his second and making Ichijou break up with his friends Julia and Nina. Appearance Hajime is described as a tall man on his late-forties who greatly resembles his son Ichijou, barring his black hair and brown eyes and glasses. He also shown to be quite muscular and fit, and is always shown to have a smile on his face. Personality Despite the recurrent animosity from the rest of his children, Hajime seems to be extremely carefree and easy-going, if not a bit exccentric, offering Berolina a small Gundam figurine as a present and quoting some famous japanese writers out of mischiveous. He seems to get along well with other people besides than and, admitedly by Ichijou, he has a rather powerful aura that makes people respect him no matter what. Ichijou himself seems to only be comically enraged by his antics. However, Hajime is also quite intelligent and open-minded, as he didn't mind the intrusion of his house by Ichijou's friends, and despite what told beforehand, cares about his children's well-being. But he can also be quite misguided in better judgement, as he said Ichijou would soon or later laugh his accident with Julia and Nina off someday, not noticing how deeply such event scarred the former. History Hajime is the first son of the Tsukino family, older brother of Ichijou's aunts Tsubomi and Mitsuba. After graduating college and becoming a businessman, he married a woman then cheated on her soon after, but not before giving birth to the respective children of such, Satsuki and Shion. After his first divorce, he would marry a canadian actress and have his third daughter Minatsu, only to get another divorce and settle down with his third and final wife Kyou, who gave him his fouth and fifth children, Futaba and Ichijou. After some time later, seeing that his only son befriended a pair of twins, he tried to prank him by giving him a box of condoms and offer his friends, with the knowing their father was a religious man who would hit Ichijou into unconsciousness and take his daughter back to Europe, giving him a trauma that would pend for the rest of fhe series. Powers & Abilities Trivia * Hajime's personality is slightly based on the character Jobin Higashikata from JoJolion. * Just like the rest of his family, Hajime is named after a number. In his case, not only can stand for "first, the beginning", the kanji stands for "1 trillion". ** Moreover, just like other members of the Tsukino Family, he's named after something related to plants. In his case, his name(兆) is a play on words with the ideogram for "flower"(花; Hana). * Until the appearance of Rei Miyama, he was the only person who Ichijou truly hates. * Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans